


a cloudburst in the streets

by outerspacetae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everything Hurts, Gay, Gay Keith, Gay Male Character, Hurt, M/M, Sad, bi lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspacetae/pseuds/outerspacetae
Summary: he just wants to have lance back again.





	

Footsteps. Dragging feet, cold hands in pockets...a shivering body lies underneath a gray T-shirt and green jacket. His breath was visible in the air,  and his cheeks and nose were now rosy. His footsteps quickened - he felt unsafe in this city.

It's 8:34 p.m, the sun is set, the street lights are flickering and flashing. A buzzing sound came from his phone that was located in his right back pocket of his distorted jeans. Instead of looking at the notification, he kept walking, hands rubbing against the denim material that his jeans were made of. The city was dull and still, and you could hear the rain drizzle onto the sidewalk's pavement and strike the cool black tar of the street. Even though he felt unsafe and quite anxious in the city, he felt calmed and relaxed in the state that the city was in, filled with sorrows and no distractions. Everyone was inside their homes, nobody was out at this time. Only he was - _Lance_ was. He's also known as the 'flirtatious boy' or the 'annoying one'. But to Lance, the only name that he feels fits himself is 'average'.

* * *

 

**_2:54 a.m_ **

Lance opened the front door of his home, his body drenched in rainwater. A small desk lamp was still shining, the light escaping through the small crack at the bottom of the bedroom's door. This could either mean that Keith was awake, or he accidentally fell asleep without shutting off the light. Lance quietly opened the bedroom door to see Keith sitting up in the queen-sized bed, scrolling through emails and text messages. His eyes looked tired like he could fall asleep instantly. Keith looked up from his phone and at Lance. Instead of asking him where he was, or why he was out so late, he just handed him a dry set of clothes, then shut off the lamp and rolled over onto his side. Lance stayed silent himself, too. He changed his clothes, then laid next to Keith, staring at the ceiling as he thought about the street that he just recently parted from. The street was asleep. Nobody was going to sell things on the street corner, and nobody was going to be walking on the sidewalk except for Lance.

But now, he feels the same silence that filled the street, except this time, there's no rain. Only the sound of his own and Keith's breathing filled the room. Keith barely talked to Lance at all today. He was out all day and never told Keith where he was going, or how long he'd be out for. Lance's notification from a few hours ago is still unread, and thinking about waking up fills him with dread. 

**_10:13 a.m_ **

Keith's eyes slowly open and adjust to the light in the bedroom. He turns over to see Lance, staring at the ceiling. Lance's eyes shift and look at Keith's beautiful chestnut brown eyes. They just sat there, looking at each other for a moment.

"You were up late last night," Lance quietly broke the silence.

"You were out late last night," Keith responded.

Lance never responded to that statement. Instead, he pulled off the covers from his body and stepped out of the room, off to the city. Keith sighed and picked up his phone. On Lance's way to the city, he put his white earbuds into his ears and started listening to music that had no lyrics, just sounds and waves, and moods. The notification was still there, so Lance checked it out. 

_'thought i'd say my goodnights to you before i slept, just in case you're not coming home tonight.'_

It was from Keith. 

Lance responded with  _'sorry I was out so late, I got caught up in stuff'_. And by 'stuff', he meant walking down the street and listening to the rain as it drowned out his worries and concerns. The city always had the same vibe - dark and gray, feeling little emotions at a time. Still and boring, depressing and polluting. 

Lance pulled out a small pack of cigarettes and lit one, then held it in between his index and middle finger, blowing out the smoke when he breathed it in. Keith doesn't know he smokes, and neither does anyone else. Just Lance. He looked at his feet as he walked, stepping in puddles that made the material on his sneakers bleed into his socks, making his feet wet with rainwater. He kept walking and kept one hand in his pocket. The other hand held the cigarette.

_**12:43 a.m** _

Keith texts Lance once again.

_'goodnight lance'_

Lance doesn't check his phone. He keeps walking towards his home. The melancholic city reflected everyone's mood, making everyone who enters with cheer leave with exhaustion and the feeling of sadness. Lance's cigarette was gone by now, but the scent wasn't. It lingered through his clothes and throughout his body. When he gets home, he'll have to change and wash his clothes and shower his body immediately so Keith doesn't smell the smoke. The scent is never completely gone, but Keith never says anything.

Lance walks inside his home and notices the same desk lamp turned on, located in the bedroom. Keith's awake, waiting for Lance to come home and give him a goodnight kiss, and give him comfort as he sleeps like he used to do. Now he's out late, coming home whenever he feels like it's time for him to leave that horrid city, then leaves whenever he wakes to just do the same thing again. Keith misses those goodnight kisses, the cuddles, his hugs, his affection...he misses Lance. He just wants to feel loved again.

When Lance opened the door, Keith looked up at Lance and opened his arms for a hug. Lance looked hesitant, and quickly grabbed clean clothes, then walked to the bathroom to shower. Keith looked at his hands, shut off the light, and laid in darkness as he waited for Lance to come back. After around fifteen minutes, Lance comes back.

"Lance," Keith says, nearly whispering. "Can we talk?"

Lance sits next to him and looks at him in the eyes. "What about?"

Keith looks at his hands as he speaks. He never did once look at Lance in the eyes when he spoke tonight. 

"This is the second week now...the second week that you've been gone all day and night...I never talk to you anymore," Keith responds. Lance stayed quiet, not knowing what he should say.

"Do you want to take a break or something...?" Keith said, feeling a lump in his throat. His voice quivered. Lance was silent still. All he did was pull Keith in for a hug as Keith's tears slowly escaped from his waterline. 

"I don't want to take a break, Keith..." Lance finally responded. "I just wanted some time to myself, y'know?"

Keith choked on his spit, holding onto Lance's arm.

"Some nights I don't know if you'll ever come home."

"Some nights I think that I'll never see you again."

* * *

 

**_10:19 a.m_ **

Lance is gone.

He told Keith he'd be back by noon, if not, earlier. Keith just hopes that he'll stick to his word. He passes the time by showering and getting himself ready for the day, then talking to Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk through video chats.

"Hey, wait, Keith, where's Lance?" Pidge asked, in the middle of a conversation. "He hasn't been in the video chats for ages."

"He's...out...somewhere," Keith responded. "I don't know where." Once he said that he picked up his phone and checked his text messages for any messages from Lance. Like he suspected, there were none. The time passes, and it's 1:32 p.m now. Keith sighed.

"I wish he wouldn't do this," Keith thought to himself. "Why can't he just come home? He said he would..."

**_2:04 p.m_ **

Keith's phone rings and buzzes. A phone call from Lance. Without hesitation, he answers it.

"Hey," Keith says, trying to sound happy with Lance, oppose to annoyed.

"K-Keith, I really need your h-help," Lance croaks on the other line. He's breathing heavily and stuttering his words.

"...what's wrong?" Keith asked, dropping the happy act.

"I-I need you to come get me, p-please..." Lance coughed. By now, he knew Lance wasn't joking around. He quickly responded.

"Where are you? I'll come as fast as I can," Keith said.

"On the corner of Elm and Coburn street...please come q-quick...and bring bandages..."

Keith nodded and continued talking with Lance on the phone as he sprinted to the street he was on. It was only a few minutes away. Keith turned sharply onto the corner of the streets, seeing Lance leaning against a building, face scratched and nose bleeding, his knees bruised and scabbed...but most importantly, his stomach had an open wound. A painful, bleeding wound. _A stab wound._

"Lance?! What happened?!" Keith exclaimed, kneeling down to Lance and examining the wounds. Tears filled his eyes as he noticed the oozing blood seep and stain through his T-shirt. 

"P-People were talking about you...saying that they knew you from s-somewhere...they were saying..." Lance coughed. "Horrible things about you..."

"So why did they hurt you?!" Keith asked.

"Because I-I stood up for your name."

Keith looked at Lance. "...you did?"

All Lance did was nod his head. Keith felt the tears stream down his face as he reached for the bandages. He quickly wrapped Lance's wounds to stop the bleeding, then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Lance..."

Lance nodded again and stood up with Keith.

* * *

 

Keith held his hand as they walked through the dull city. The rainy, gray city that never shined. The city that gifted you with sadness. But this time, they walked out completely fine.  _Together._

 

 


End file.
